masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Harris
Alice Harris was a Cerberus wet work operative who operated in Project Raptor and Project Raven where she took down many leaders and helped The Illusive Man put Cerberus backed people into power. After the death of her leader, she went into exile thinking she was the only Cerberus operative on Earth. She created an underground terrorist network called the Apostles that went after the Systems Alliance leaders. She was successful in killing the Secretary of the Alliance in 2188 with sniper shot from a kilometer away. She was captured later in 2188 by Delta Force and interrogated. In her interrogation, she reconnected with Miranda Lawson who gave her another chance at turning her life around. Initially, she refused the idea then agreed. Being tracked and watched for three years, Alice proved herself to be the most effective Field Agent the Systems Alliance has ever seen. She was able to recover intel from Khar'Shan and disappear without anyone knowing it was there. Her network of contacts spanned across the Galaxy to where she could kill anyone. She often traveled to Parneck and collected early intel on the Yahg Empire while it was mounting. She retired from Field Work and focused on becoming a handler which allowed her agents to use her contacts to get where they needed to be. After proving she was an excellent handler, Miranda promoted Alice to Deputy Director of Clandestine Services where she would oversee all agents working and debrief the Director on their work. At 79 years of age, Alice retired from her title and settled down to spend the rest of her life with her wife and friends. She still has her security clearance so she can assist on planning clandestine hits. Early Life Alice was born into the ninth wealthiest family of the United Kingdom on July 9 2161. Her father was a politician who fought against the unification Systems Alliance and working with the Turians. Her mother was a stay at home mom who was the sane ear for Alice. When Alice was twelve years of age, her family was killed in a car crash where Alice only survived. She was taken in by her legal guardian. For the next five years of her life, she was abused and harrassed by her alcoholic uncle who she later killed when she was seventeen. She packed a bag, ran from the police and joined Cerberus as her only way to get away from her past life. Alice joined Cerberus as a prospective wet work agent due to the way she killed her uncle and ability to evade the entire Systems Alliance. Cerberus Career Training In 2178, Alice joined Cerberus to become a field agent. She underwent indoctrination training done by Miranda Lawson who taught her how to be a Cerberus Operative and the Cerberus way of dealing with things. Alice became a top prospective agent that was matching Miranda's scores in the training sector, something that's never been done in the longest time. In 2180, she was trained by Kai Leng as a wet work operative and often ran missions with him. She viewed Kai as a role model due to his cold nature and ability to accomplish every mission he had been sent on. Kai taught Alice to poison, blade work, tradecraft, sabotage, bombing, gun play, Krav Maga, and many more hand to hand combat manuevers. Alice graduated training in 2181 with new records that surpassed Miranda Lawson's when she went through it. She is designated a wet works assassin who is to kill leaders then allow Cerberus backed leaders come into power. Project Leader Project Raptor (2182-2184) Using a false identity as Emily Baker and an albi as an art student, Alice deployed to the Citadel where she hunted Citadel politicans who were calling for alien unification. She would often get missions from the leader and execute them within the week, making her one of the most effective assassins that Cerberus had employed. She later moved to Illium where she tracked and killed Alliance officials who were off duty or on shore leave. Her ability to take out military soldiers and officers without the Alliance knowing for some time allowed Cerberus to hide their people and blame it on others if the Alliance came to blaming them. Alice kept a low profile and never popped up on anybody's radar except the Shadow Broker. Shadow Broker Double Agent (2185 to Present) Alice was recruited by the Shadow Broker to be one of his agents where she later agreed and assumed the name Operative Medusa. She became the only human double agent for Cerberus which later helped Cerberus find the ship of the Shadow Broker and force Dr. Liara T'Soni to flee. Alice continued to hunt Liara throughout her tenure as an Operative. Once finding that Liara was on Mars, she notified The Illusive Man and he told her to back off so he could create a plan that would have no failure in the end. Alice later helped Dr. Eva Core infiltrate the Systems Alliance Mars Archive where it would access the data and get the Prothean data that Cerberus wanted. Project Raven (2186-2188) Assuming the name Haley Grey, Alice went to the Citadel and flipped Donald Udina promising him that Cerberus could control the Reapers and protect humanity. He fell into her trap and became a Cerberus agent who helped Alice during the Reaper War. She played a crucial role in the Citadel takeover where she took over the communications center and shut down all the channels for Citadel Security, making it impossible for the Citadel to call for help. After the death of Donald Udina, Alice killed an Alliance technician on the Normandy and wore a mask that made her look like the woman she killed. Aboard the Normandy, she gave intel to The Illusive Man that there was a Prothean Artifact on Thessia and saw her old trainer, Miranda Lawson soon after. She didn't believe the rumors and wanted to kill her there but resisted due to her being at peace with her sister. Alice then sabotaged the Normandy during the clone takeover and killed CAT-6 operatives before John and his team could find out what happened. When the Reapers were killed, she learned that The Illusive Man was killed by John Shepard and Kai Leng was as well. She saw Ashley Williams reunited with her boyfriend and attacked her before her wedding. Alice went into hiding scaring John and Ashley to build a terrorist network to get back at the Alliance for killing her idol, The Illusive Man. The Apostles were run under Alice who used the name Daphne Lark. She took down Alliance shipments of Reaper tech, killed high ranking officials and utilized as much of the Shadow Broker's resources to her advantage to inflict the most damage on the Systems Alliance. She often ran terrorist attacks on the Citadel Council where her people would detonate bombs in cafes and protest gatherings. Capture (2188) Dr. Liara T'Soni, learned about her resource usage from Operative Medusa and used Feron to investigate the issue. Once connecting the Apostles to Operative Medusa, Liara worked with the AIS to track down and kill the Apostles. Their stronghold was found my Delta Force and the followers were wiped out, Alice fled into Vietnam where she evaded the Delta Force operators, assumed a new identity and fled to Australia. There she went into hiding but was later found by an N7 team and arrested for her crimes. Alliance Career Alice was the top terrorist for the Systems Alliance. She had more blood on her hands than most agents in the field, she created her own terrorist network under a month and gathered resources to inflict major damage on the Systems Alliance. A Cerberus wet work agent, Shadow Broker double agent and a terrorist, she was Medusa. Intitally, she was put on trial to be executed, the first ever since the ban of executions in 2070. She later told her interrogator she would hunt down Cerberus but with a cost, all her crimes would be pardon. She was dismissed as insane and crazy for suggesting such a thing, but she convinced her interrogator that she could do it. He agreed and let the cuffs off of her to show trust, her first instinct was to kill everyone in the room but she decided against it and started to help the Alliance. After killing her target within 24 hours, she was arrested and sent to die. Miranda Lawson intervened and gave Alice a second chance, agreeing that she would be video taped and listened to at all times. Alice agreed and became an Alliance Special Field Agent. Special Field Agent Hunt for Cerberus (2189-2194) Six months after her capture, Alice embedded herself into Cerberus cells across the world helping Delta Force hunt down terrorist leaders. With her alibi intact, Alice was able to be a double agent for the Systems Alliance and Cerberus. She proved herself loyal killing a student she trained while apart of Project Raptor. She helped the rest of Delta Force hunt, murder and execute the rest of the Cerberus operatives that were running terrorist campaigns against the Systems Alliance. She often deployed to Titan, Mars and Luna to expose Cerberus operatives and kill them. She was notorious for the assassination of her second in command during Project Raven on Luna where she strangled him in his room after saying she was safe. Utilizing the Shadow Broker's resources and AIS intel, she was able to hunt down the people she needed to. Yahg and Interstellar Republic Field Agent (2197-2207) Alice was able to deploy into Yahg territory and gather intel no other agent could, she was able to flip Yahg leaders and put them in the Alliance pocket. Her ability to manipulate and decieve was the best the AIS has ever seen. She was able to sneak on Parneck and gather intel on the plans that the Yahg Empire had on the Interstellar Republic. She reported her findings to the Interstellar Republic and was given a dual pass for becoming a Interstellar Field Agent. During the Yahg war, Alice was able to pull on the people she flipped and gain classified intel. She later deployed into the same areas where her flipped agents were and killed them once they were done in order to make sure they won't turn against her. She helped John and a large group of operators deploy to Parneck where they took out the Yahg leaders and caused a Civil War on the planet. After the war, Alice would often deploy to Parneck and supply weapons to the people rebelling against the Yahg Empire and lead raids on crucial locations to help the rebels progress their fight against the Yahg. She would also help Delta Force and TACDEVRON find Yahg hidings throughout the Attican Traverse. Retirement from the Field (2208) Once taking down the Yahg, Alice was given the opportunity to go behind the scenes and get her people in places. She accepted the deal, promised her wife she would never go into the field and was safe at home. Alice took the job and began to utilize her resources to put operatives where they could be most effective. Special Field Agent Handler (2208-2216) Deployment of Task Force Blackbird (2208-2211) Using her Republic Intelligence contacts, Shadow Broker people and people she flipped in the field, Alice was able to deploy Task Force Blackbird anywhere into the Galaxy, her reach was impressive to the rest of the Galaxy and she could get someone inside with someone she knew. Being the main handler of the Task Force, she was able to help the team accomplish their missions in short periods rather than wait months sitting on a spot. Rescue of Operative Shadow (2211) After not hearing from Operative Shadow for some time, Alice sent in Task Force Blackbird with a list of contacts to use that could get them what they needed in order to rescue their own. Being out of contact with Blackbird, she was able to track their progress through contacts and inform the Director of what was going on. Once the Operative was recovered, she gathered his data and reported to the Director about an unknown species. Targarium Conflict (2211-2214) Throughout the Targarium threat, Alice was able to coordinate hits on high value Generals and take down key information brokers that were giving the Targarium what they needed. During her tenure as a SFAH, she never lost a single FA when they were deployed in the field. She was able to expand her connections through the war and flipped a Targarium General who gave them valuable intel which helped the Alliance and Republic defeat the Targarium. Deputy Director of Clandestine Services (2216-2240) After proving herself as the best handler, Alice was promoted to the Deputy Director of the Clandestine Services where she oversaw all operations with field agents and reported to the Director on a monthly basis on how they were doing. She was able to prove herself to be a reliable and effective leader after her time of being in the field. Allowing the entire Clandestine Services to use her contacts, she was able to speed up the production of intel gathered by Field Agents and keep the Systems Alliance safe from a terror attack. Retirement Personality Alice is a cold hearted woman, she kills without thinking twice and makes herself intimidating through torture and ruthless behaviors she's been taught by Miranda Lawson and Kai Leng. She is able to kill someone, impersonate them and kill another without feeling a single bit of remorse. Her objective is to ruin someone's life and she will do that. Dedicated to a cause, Alice will never give up until she is dead. She stayed dedicated to Cerberus until she was captured and given a much better life, she helped the Systems Alliance even though she did horrible things to people in the Galaxy. When she was working for the Alliance, she would out work every Agent and prove herself to be the best. She's manipulative and persuasive, she's able to get inside the minds of people and turn them against their own people so she can get what she want. When she was interrogated by the Alliance, she was inside the head of the first questioner and got him out within an hour. Honesty is something Alice follows strongly, she hates when people lie to her and she will make people pay for lying to her. Alice is one to tell you the truth and never back down from it. It's a trait not many people enjoy, but need to hear since she will say things that no one will ever say. Alice is a loving person, out of the field, she cares for a cat and enjoys tending her gardens when she isn't occupied by her wife and child. She loves her job and enjoys every aspect of what she does, being someone who can kill someone in cold blood then rock her daughter to sleep the next hour is something Alice has a knack for. Romance Wife In 2190, Alice met Jack at a Krav Maga gym and helped her with hand to hand combat. The two were having fun but Alice later identified her as Subject Zero and ran away from Jack as fast as she could. Jack pursued her and later learned of Alice's past as a Cerberus operative, initially she wanted to kill Alice but decided to listen to her. Alice broke down and told Jack what she did as a Cerberus operative and regretted everything she did. Jack saw that Alice hadn't talked to someone like this before and decided to give her a chance, saying if Alice tried anything, she would be killed. Jack was Alice first ever, she was often very shy of Jack and blushed hard when Jack gave her compliments. Seeing the affect she had on Alice, Jack decided to become serious with Alice a year after keeping her at a distance and welcomed her into her chaotic life. The two fell in love fast and later married in 2196 when Alice and Jack had a break from their work. They adopted one daughter named Melissa and live outside of Melbourne, Australia. Child Melissa was adopted in 2199, she would be the only child of the two and assumed Alice's last name since Jack wanted their daughter to have Alice's name. The two both agreed to not let her into the Systems Alliance military and encouraged her to pursue a life of academics, which both of her parents didn't have. Alice taught her daughter self defense while Jack often taught her literature and poems. After reading Jack's poems, Melissa wanted to publish her work and become a writer. The two helped her with stories, hired people and gained insight on how to help her propel her dream of becoming a writer. Melissa was a scholar at her academics but was often bullied for her being a nerd. Jack and Alice didn't take kindly that their child was being bullied but later saw Michael Turner, Miranda Lawson's son beat a bully up then defend Melissa from another. Alice got her daughter into shape and taught her more self defense while Jack learned from her daughter to write better poems. Melissa was given a scholarship in English to attend Melbourne University and become a writer. She was able to publish her first book in university and it became a hit across the Galaxy. Melissa is a writer for fiction and her inspiration come from the stories that her parents tell her. She met her husband in college who was a editor for her and they got married in 2227. They have three children together that often enjoy getting tossed around by Jack's biotics.Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Cerberus Category:Ex-Cerberus Category:Systems Alliance Category:Leaders